We all have Secrets
by owowatsdis
Summary: TW: Mentions of rape, murder, and kidnapping Moreid/Sperek A/B/O au, (not that prevalent just there to add more spice to the stor) Mentions of Mpreg, its kind of a case fic Also spencer left the BAU Derek and Spencer have been broken up for 5 years and haven't talked to each other at all in that time, when a case brings Morgan to the college Reid is working at what could go wrong


"Agent Morgan" A voice said from behind Derek, before the bittersweet scent of old books, cinnamon, and candy caneswafted into his nose. Derek knew who it was in an instant. "Doctor Reid, good to see you" Derek replied, trying to keep a slight bitterness and surprise from his scent (which was probably of no use, Spencer could always read him like a book) "I'm guessing you're here because of the rape/murders of several omegas on campus?" The tall doctor inquired, even though he knew the answer, he was just trying to make small talk, it'd been so long since he last talked to Derek, or anyone on the team for that matter. "Right yet again boy genius" Derek chuckled lightheartedly. A small soft smiled appeared on Spencer's lips, lips which, in some deep recesses of his subconscious, that were being drug up only now, upon encountering the tall omega again, Derek wished he could still kiss. He scolded himself mentally and cleared his head of all those thoughts, he had a case to work on, and he would be professional. "So, uh, whatcha been doing these days?" "I've been teaching, Victimology, 2 years in NYU, 1 at MIT, and now, almost 2 here" Spencer explained, teetering back and forth on his feet. Thankfully, this was less uncomfortable then he thought it would be, based on, past experiences with seeing exes again. Also there was the fact that Spencer had had Derek's child almost about 5 years ago. He knew he should probably tell him about the little girl but, he could never be able to get in contact with him. "I should… probably go, ill be late to my next class" Spencer said, pausing for a moment before adding "It was nice seeing you again" and flashing Derek a soft smile. "Yeah see ya around, pret- ahem, Reid" He replied, trying to disguise the beginnings of the old pet name as clearing his voice. Spencer seemed to take no notice and they parted ways with a simple wave and Reid passed by Derek as if nothing had happened. "God im such an idiot" Derek muttered to himself as soon as Spencer was out of earshot, while rubbing his face in his hands. _

"Fountain of all knowledge located in Quantico, Virginia, talk to me baby" "Garcia I'm such an idiot" "And why do you say that?" "Just look at the faculty page for Kennedy College" The phone went silent for a few moments as Garcia looked through the Page "Oh, _oh"_ "Yeah, and I bumped into him in the halls a couple of hours ago" "Yikes, does he know you're still pining for him?" "First of all, I'm not pining for him, Second of all, how would he even know? I haven't talked to him in 5 years" "You know he could always read you like a book" "Yeah," He sighed "Anyway, I gotta go, talk to you later babygirl" Derek added before hanging up the phone and tossing it onto his bed, deciding to concern himself with the case and not his ex, who by some stroke of (mis?) fortune, worked at the place where there was a sexual sadist raping and murdering omegas on campus. But Reid was probably safe, he used suppressants, and the omegas found were all in heat when they died. Derek's inner Alpha growled, no one would touch what wa _s h_ is, "no, not his" he scolded himself "not anymore" _

"Mommy!" One Nellie Reid shrieked in excitement. "Hey princess" Spencer smiled, scooping his daughter up in his arms "How was school today bunny?" he asked, pressing a kiss to Nellie's forehead. "Good!" The little girl giggled as they walked out of the school. As they walked to Spencer's car and he listened to her daily exploits in kindergarten, the young doctor noticed something moving in the corner of his eye, he shifted a little, instinctively walking a little faster to the car. His BAU days always haunted him in the back of his mind and made him somewhat jumpy. They luckily got to his car unscathed, and he strapped Nellie into her car seat before getting himself into the driver's seat and silently reminding himself of the gun stowed away in the glove compartment. _

A young man hid in the bushes, silently watching his next victim, his victimology teacher, Dr. Spencer Reid. He seemed feisty, a perfect addition to his harem in the next life.


End file.
